


Repeat Offenders

by Cinlat



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Best Friends, Tumblr Prompt, always in trouble, these two are lovable disasters, trouble makers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinlat/pseuds/Cinlat
Summary: Balic and Fynta are at it again, making trouble and living life at full tilt. Much to Aric and Elara's chagrin.





	Repeat Offenders

**Author's Note:**

> Word Choice: 418
> 
> Written in response to the Tumblr Prompt "Broken Glass". Mostly because these two are the most destructive people I know. And, I love them.

**The Thunderclap**

Fynta smacked the wall, her elbow connecting with Cormac’s shoulder while he tried to pin her in place. She couldn’t remember what had started the scuffle this time. Someone had been a smart ass, the other reacted with a challenge, and things evolved as usual. Aric and Elara fussed every time she and Balic got into a wrestling match. Fynta figured it was because the two stiffs didn’t know how to properly unwind.

Cormac lifted Fynta on his shoulder, and she slapped the top of his bald head with a resounding clap. The big man cursed and flipped Fynta over the couch in the middle of the ship, causing her foot to clip the new shelf that Elara had installed. The sound of shattering glass pierced through Fynta’s revelry before she hit the floor.

Balic leaped over the sofa to land uncomfortably close to Fynta’s face. He cursed, running a hand over his head. Fynta rolled up to her knees and winced at the mess they’d made. “Elara’s going to kill me,” Cormac breathed. “This one hasn’t even been up a full week.”

Fynta nudged at the broken glass. “Maybe we can fix it before she notices.” Balic gave her a droll stare, not unlike the one his wife often wore. Fynta held up her hands in defeat. “Okay, fine, what it your brilliant plan?”

“Throw myself at the mercy of an angry, ex-Imperial.” Cormac puffed air through his lips, then looked to Fynta. She shrugged, and he cursed again.

Fynta opened her mouth to suggest that they get started cleaning when the airlock hissed and Elara’s accented tones drifted up the hall. She rounded the corner before either could do anything more than use their bodies to block the mess.

Elara chattered away at Yuun, eyes never leaving her datapad. She crossed the main room, not bothering to greet her husband or best friend, who stood shoulder to shoulder. Cormac had just released a long breath when his wife poked her head back into the room. One, pale blonde eyebrow lifted. “What are you two up to?”

“Nothing.” “Missing you.”

Fynta and Cormac spoke simultaneously, then shared a guilty look. Elara started to exit the medbay, then stopped. Fynta could see the conflict playing out in her mind, whether it would be worth the headache to represent them again. Or pretend that she hadn’t noticed. Finally, the medic shook her head. “Whatever it is, just fix it.” Elara vanished again, and Fynta grinned at Balic’s stricken expression.


End file.
